Typically wireless access networks perform better when the traffic load is small or moderate. Also when the density of the networks and terminals is small, the wireless access networks perform well. However, with a high number of users or a high traffic load, the communication efficiency may decrease. This may be, e.g., due to collisions of transmissions from different users.